


Drabble 1

by 10hour10minute



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10hour10minute/pseuds/10hour10minute
Summary: He was glowing, and when his face broke into a beautiful smile, Seungcheol’s heart throbbed and all he wanted to do was run to his arms





	Drabble 1

Seungcheol watched, teary-eyed, as Soonyoung walked down the aisle. He was always so pretty, but today, he looked ethereal.

Soonyoung donned a crisp white suit with black lapels. His hair was swept up, revealing his forehead and emphasising his brows. His lids were lightly dusted with a peachy color, glistening eyes lined with brown. His lips, trembling but still smiling, were lightly tinted with red and a hint of gloss. He was glowing, and when his face broke into a beautiful smile, Seungcheol’s heart throbbed and all he wanted to do was run to his arms.

But he can’t.

Seungcheol watched as Soonyoung walked closer to the altar, towards the groom, short and looking just as happy; and all he can think of is how that could’ve been him.

That used to be him.

But he ran away before Soonyoung reached the altar, mind plagued with how he isn’t ready because what if Soonyoung isn’t the one? And the words he gave Soonyoung weren’t his vows, nor the “I do”, but a distracted “I’m sorry”.

Seungcheol wiped the tears lining his eyes. It’s too late for regrets. Soonyoung was his.

But now, he isn’t. 

Now, he never will.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhmmm i think angst is the only genre i can write.


End file.
